Cheers to the happy couple
by SailorYue
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley attend Anathema and Newt's wedding. They run into a very unexpected guest and from there, will they be the next to marry?


It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. A perfect day for a wedding. Aziraphale certainly was surprised to get the invitation in the mail when he did, but he was more than happy to attend. The wedding was to happen in only just a few hours, and the angel was absolutely ecstatic. He just loved weddings, they were always so full of love. He stood in front of the mirror in his book shop, struggling with a seemingly simple task, and if he didn't hurry he would be late.

"Angel, what is the hold up? You don't want to be late to this shindig." Crowley was not so much excited about the wedding, but that's only because he had never attended a wedding. They usually happen in churches and demons don't really enjoy having the soles of their feet burned off from consecrated ground. But lucky for them, this wedding was an outdoor wedding happening in the back yard of Jasmine cottage, where the bride-to-be had been living the past year.

"Yes, sorry my dear. I seem to be struggling with this tie." Aziraphale untied the tie he failed yet again to tie correctly. Normally he would wear a bow tie, but it was such a formal event he wanted to dress appropriately. (Though still wearing a tartan pattern. He has SOME standards!) "I just can't seem to get it right."

The ever dapper dressed demon stood leaning against the door, crossed his arms. "Why don't you just miracle it then and be done with it?"

"It wouldn't seem right. These are such beautiful events, it's often better to do things the hard way." He gave another frown at the misaligned knot at his throat. Crowley shook his head and walked over to the angel, saving him from the task. "Pity you've never been to one."

The demon shrugged. "I tend to not visit churches unless absolutely necessary, angel." Such as when naïve bookshop keepers need rescuing from idiot spies bent on world domination.

Aziraphale felt himself flush at the silent reminder. The fact that Crowley risked himself to rescue him was something that he won't soon forget.

"There you go." The demon finishing the tie with ease. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Aziraphale watched as Crowley walked out the door, and only waited one extra second before following. How could he have been so blind to everything for so long?

The ceremony was beautiful, as wedding standards go. The officiator was the owner of Jasmine cottage, who was visiting for the week and couldn't have been more happy to oversee the wedding for Anathema and Newt. All of Tadfield had attended, as did Madam Tracy and Sergeant Shaddwell, although the ex-witch finder seemed to be attending a bit begrudgingly. As the reception, also held in the back yard got along, it became time for certain traditions such as the bouquet toss. Anathema stood on the back doorstep of the cottage, ready to toss her flowers over her head. Everyone stood ready to catch, except the Them who stood off to the side with Dog. Everyone watched as the bunch of white roses and other white flowers soared through the air and land exactly in Aziraphale's lap.

"Oh my!" Aziraphale smiled, unsure of what this had meant, as people clapped and congratulated him, which he did not really understand as to why.

"It means you're next to marry, deary!" Madam Tracy boasted cheerfully.

"I... oh my." The angel seemed to become rather flustered. "Are you certain?"

"Oh yes." The elderly woman who owned the tiny cottage. "It's such a lovely tradition too. If you and your boyfriend want, I'm still available today."

"Oh.." Aziraphale all but blushed at this while Crowley became just as flustered. "I don't think... that is to say... I'm not sure... Not that I don't want to, Crowley! It's just I don't know how certain... Other's would feel about that..."

Crowley covered his face at how more and more awkward things were getting. But deep down, he found it endearing how easily flustered the angel got.

"Oh, I can guarantee that Others would be perfectly happy with two people being in love. I certainly am." The elderly lady dressed in a flowy sky blue dress smiled at them.

Something about that smile, the way she said that sent a chill down Crowley's spine. He snatched off his glasses to get a clearer look at her when realization hit. "It's you."

Aziraphale looked over at his demon friend. "Sorry, what did you say dear?"

"Why are you here?" Crowley asked in a guarded voice, eyes full of confusion and perhaps hurt.

The angel looked back at the woman when he finally realized what was going on. "Oh... oh my g... oh... " He got increasingly flustered. "My Lord! It is such an... Honor to be in your presence."

Aziraphale started to bow, not sure of what else to do.

"At ease, Aziraphale, angel of the Eastern Gate. I am here as a friend. Nothing more." The woman held her hand up, and said angel of the Eastern Gate, nodded, clutching the bouquet flowers smiling meekly.

Suddenly they were no longer in Tadfield.

They were standing in an alternate plane of existence, similar to where Crowley had taken Adam seconds before his previously satanic father burst from the Earth's crust.

To say Crowley was nervous would have been an understatement. He had not seen the Almighty, well... heard her voice, since the day 6000 years ago give or take after the failed Rebellion. It was all he could do to hold his ground as she approached him, the human she was inhabiting was a foot and a half shorter than him, but her power was unmistakable.

"Crawly." She began, and he clenched his teeth against correcting her. "Although you go by Crowley now, don't you?" He gave a curt nod; she smiled warmly. "But at one point you went by a different name, didn't you..."

She spoke a name, a name the fallen angel hadn't heard in so very long. One that only he knew. Crowley sank to his knees in shock. Most demons chose to forsake their original angelic names, they would have been forgotten by anyone other than God herself anyways. He realized he was no longer in the tuxedo that he had been wearing for the wedding event, but rather in a charcoal colored angelic robes, the one he wore so long ago. He also noted that his hair was long again, his curls loose and surrounding his face in a curtain. His name, he never thought he would ever hear it, and it hurt.

"Crowley!?" He heard the angel call out, from the corner of his eyes he noted that Aziraphale was in his white angelic robes. "Are you ok?"

The demon held his hand up and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm fine angel. Really."

"Do you regret what you did, so long ago?" She asked. And Crowley thought for a good minute. No, he shook his head. If given the chance he would still ask the same questions, still have the same hesitations. It's something that has stuck with him for so long. "Then you understand why I cannot forgive you."

Crowley closed his eyes against the pain. He understood yes, but it did not make it hurt any less. The heartbreak feeling just as anew as it did. He didn't really participate in the outright fighting, but the fact that he questioned Her. But it was just as well. It wouldn't do well for demons to start being forgiven, would it?

"I can tell you this though, Crowley. I AM proud of you." He looked up at Her, in shock; she had a soft warm smile. "I have seen how much you fight against your nature, you try so hard to be good in spite of what you are. It makes me happy how much heart you truly have. The both of you."

Aziraphale came close enough to Crowley to help him to his feet and their gaze lingered for a second longer than necessary.

"Thank you, Aziraphale, for having so much strength to get through everything. You must have felt so tested, but you remained so strong. It certainly takes a lot of heart for an angel and a demon to defy expectations and fall in love. And it makes me happy. I have never stopped listening to you, to both of you. But unfortunately I can't always answer prayers."

Crowley looked at the small human who held the love of All and Above. For just a moment it felt like he was back in heaven, under her pure light. He looked back at the angel and felt the same. He felt home with him. He didn't need heaven anymore, Aziraphale was enough.

"Crowley?" The angel's voice was soft, gone was the doubt that always lingered. The fear of being caught. The fear of Falling. "I... I am sorry I took so long to realize this, my dear."

The demon cupped his cheek, his yellow eyes meeting soft blue. "I've waited 6000 years, angel. I could have waited a longer if necessary."

"6000...?" Aziraphale's eyes widened. "You mean..."

Crowley couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Since the beginning. After you confessing that you gave away-"

The angel suddenly panicked and tried to shush the demon, giving an embarrassed side-eyed look at the Almighty, who gave a knowing look.

"Well, we're here now aren't we?" Aziraphale smiled widely.

The not-quite-human woman came towards them. She placed her hands on both of their arms.

"No one, in either Heaven or Hell, will ever try to take away your love for each other. I can promise that much." Her voice was soft, warm.

Crowley looked at her, shock rushing through him like a waterfall. He wanted to believe it, but still there was so much doubt. His yellow eyes met Aziraphale's blue. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to have hope? He gave a soft smile to the angel.

Suddenly as it happened, time resumed and the three beings returned to the garden behind Jasmine cottage, and the humans around had no idea what had transpired. Crowley and Aziraphale were back in their wedding attire. The demon put his sunglasses back on.

"So angel, what do you say?" Crowley gave his signature cocky smile.

"Ah, well. I don't see why not, except I am quite certain there is an order of this type of thing." Aziraphale looked down at his hand, and went to remove his signet pinky ring. He waive a hand over it, passing a miracle over it. "It may not be much, my dear, but would you accept this and stay by my side, Crowley?"

Crowley was certainly caught off guard. He knew how important the angel's ring was to him, and now he was giving it to him. He couldn't help but let loose a small chuckle. "Thought you would never ask, angel."

Crowley gently cupped Aziraphale's cheek and did something he had been all but dying to do for several millennia. He placed a gentle kiss on the angel's lips. And he felt the weight that had been bearing down on his heart for so very long finally be lifted. He didn't need Heaven, he had a piece of that right here in front of him. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
